Flying Like a Bird - How to Take a Flight on an Airplane
Air travel has become an essential part of the modern person's life. Whether your taking your dream vacation,-or taking a less-than-exciting business trip, everyone will need to take an airplane at some point. However, between navigating the airport and travelling at several thousand feet above the ground, it can be an extremely stressful prospect. With this guide, I hope to walk you through the processes, and hopefully make this anxiety inducing part of life a little bit easier. Preparations and Tickets Before you even get to the airport, you must plan your trip! If it involved air travel, you will want to get your ticket long beforehand. It is usually advised that you purchase your ticket at least 2 months before your trip to get the best price. Websites like Orbitz, Expedia, and many others can help you find the best deals! Websites like these will also help you to book a hotel if you have not done so. While it might be tempting to buy a cheaper ticket that has a layover or connecting flight, remember the risk that your first flight might get delayed! If you decide to take this route, make sure to leave plenty of time for getting to your next terminal. Once the day finally comes, make sure that you pack your bags very early! Being ready by the night before will greatly reduce the risk of forgetting something important, and therefore reduce the stress! Leave your bag by the front door, and make sure to double check everything! Packing lightly will help you to fit everything into a carry-on bag which you will be able to take on many airlines for free, but never sacrifice something essential to fit everything into a smaller bag. Many airlines will also allow you to take on a personal item such as a purse or laptop bag that you can pack smaller essentials in as well. Finally, make sure you leave for the airport with enough time to give yourself 2 hours to go through security. Driving your own car is convenient but keep in mind that airport parking is not cheap (especially over the course of several days!) Taxi services like Uber, are convenient cheap alternatives (check out my article on riding in an Uber here.) The Airport - Departure Once you arrive at the airport, double check your ride to make sure that you have not left anything behind. If you are travelling with a large bag, you will have an opportunity to check your bag at the curbside. This is an excellent option if you have already printed your boarding pass, but if not, proceed inside. If you are travelling lightly, most airports have simple check in terminals that you can use if you are not checking-in a bag. Make sure you have any flight identification number handy so you can print your boarding pass quickly. Otherwise, make your way to the check in counter. Here, an attendant will help you by looking up your flight, printing your boarding pass, and checking any larger bags. This is also where you will want to go if you need to declare anything, like if you are travelling with a firearm, or with valuables. After checking in, make your way to security. Signs will usually litter the airport directing you, so pay attention to them. As you approach the first TSA officer, make sure you have your ID or passport and boarding pass ready to hand them. Once they wave you through, proceed. If there is a line as there usually is, take advantage by pulling your laptop out of its case, removing your shoes and belt, etc. Place everything on the conveyor belt, and proceed to the next security station. At this point, you will be asked to walk through a metal detector, or other security devices. If you are uncomfortable going through imaging security devices, you can request a pat down by TSA officers, but keep in mind that this might be even more intimate and awkward. Follow instructions closely, and you will find that this process will pass quickly and painlessly. Finally, gather your things, put your shoes back on, and make your way into the terminal area. Here again, signs will be your best friend. Once you arrive at your gate, make yourself comfortable! This is your chance to buy snacks or get something to eat or read before your flight. Keep track of time however, to ensure that your plane does not leave without you! The Flight Flying, especially on long trips, can be rather tedious and boring. Boarding the plane can be stressful, but keep your wits about you, store your bags wherever you can fit them, and take your seat. Be aware that someone may need to step over you to reach their seat, so be ready to stand up to let them by. Once the doors are closed, feel free to relax, plug in your headphones, open your book, and get ready for takeoff. Safety on an airplane is extremely important, so make sure that you pay attention to whatever security and safety briefings the airline provides on your flight. Follow flight attendant instructions, and buckle your seatbelt! If you find that you become anxious or sick during flights, look into medications like Dramamine, or other medicines to help you relax and enjoy your flight. Make sure you consult with your doctor before taking any new medicines! Once you are in the air, many airlines offer drink services and food services on longer flights. Keep an eye out for attendants handing these things out, or if you need to ask for anything. It is also important to keep not of bathroom locations in case you need to use these facilities. Striking up a conversation with a fellow passenger is often a good way to pass the time. Listening to music, reading a book, or watching whatever entertainment the flight provides are other excellent ways to pass the time and keep yourself sane during the flight. The Airport - Arrival Once your flight finally touches down, your almost done! Once your captain turns off the seat-belt sign, feel free to stand up and stretch and carefully recover your bags from overhead bins. While you may be desperate to get off of the metal tube you've been trapped on, patience is key at this stage. Step out into the aisle when you get the chance, and make your way off of the plane. As you exit, make sure to take note of what baggage carousel your bags will be headed to if you checked something in and if this is your final destination! Once you leave the plane, pay attention to the signs and follow them to wherever you need to go. Gather your bags from the baggage carousel and proceed out of the airport. You're free! From here, there are many options for transportation like taxis or buses, so make your way out of the airport, and onto your vacation! Enclosures I hope that you find this guide useful! These tips come from my own personal experiences on several occasions dealing with airlines, and flying in planes. Please keep in mind that results from following these instructions may vary, and that all employees and fellow customers are different! Be safe, and enjoy! __FORCETOC__